


Last of the Line

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Everything Lucy thought that was her life was really all a big fat lie that started generations ago. In a line of women who all were born celestial mages that looked like replicas no matter who they were born from. In the moment that was supposed to be the greatest in her very short life was really when the revelation of her true purpose to existance. And all Lucy could do is cry.





	1. Chapter 1

The group of mages watched as the cursed dragon of the apocalypse took his last shuddering breath.

It had been a long awaited battle, with many hardships and lots of pain. In the end it was the combined efforts of the dragon slayers that had brought him down. The city was in shambles, citizens had been evacuated months prior to work that he was coming. There were casualties on many different sides of the country, some from each guild. But they were not in vain.

It had honestly been years coming, after many run ins with the black dragon the mages of Earthland could finally rejoice. One of the biggest and baddest threats out there was no more.

It was Master Marcov that approached the beast, although he did not really battle he was more there to keep an eye on his children. The first thing he did was shove his little cane right in the eye of the dragon. With not even a single twitch, he then grew his hand to three feet and slapped the face of the dragon.

Turning to the growing crowd around him he called out clear and strong.

“Rejoice! Arcnolia is no more! We have done it! The black dragon is dead!”

The cheers were incredible! Deafening really. The applause and pats of the backs were passed around. Families were hugging and friends held onto each other for dear life. Smiles were threatening to slip everyone’s faces in half. Tears were in the eyes of every single person there.

Although in the midst of all the happiness one single person sat on the ground, the looking of utter damn nation on her face. She couldn’t help it anymore suddenly the tears were sliding down her face, fast and faster like a river. So hard she couldn’t even see anyone around her any longer. Then the cries came, loud heart wrenching cries. They rose in volume as she clutched at her heart.

Finally she hit hesterics and the cheers of happiness died down. All of those around her suddenly realized the woman was crying, but not in a happy way. Oh no, those were the cries of someone who just had their heart ripped from their body.

The woman paid no mind as more and more focus came upon her shuddering form. No one approached her, for everyone was incredibly confused. Why would she cry like this? Does she morn the apocalyptic dragon?

By the time everyone else had settled down and was now listening to the woman weep, it was Natsu who realized who it was with those soul sucking cries.

Staggering over to the shaking woman Natsu leaned down in front of her.

“Luce...? Why ya crying like that? It’s supposed to be a happy thing?” He asks with his brows furrowed.

Lucy’s cries mellow down as his words reach her, slowly lifting her head her over flowing red eyes meet his. And the sheer amount of pain radiating from them makes the breath Natsu was taking still in his lungs.

“How am I to be happy when I now know the truth...?” She asks in a broken whisper.

“I am so sorry...” She says. “I loved you all much more than I should have and now, it means nothing.”

Everyone around her was very confused. Shes was saying nonsense, they just couldn’t keep up,

“If I could have done things differently I never would have made you all come here.” She smiles brokenly.

“I’ll see you all on the other side...” Lucy trailed off as a bright light started to glow around her and the dragon slayers. A strong wind blew by and suddenly they were all breaking apart like layer of dust upon layer of dust were being taking off as sparkles.

There were screams of panic and lots of confusion. People tried capturing the particles and stopping them by placing runes, but nothing worked. In just a two minute time span the eight of them were gone. Lucy and the dragon slayers just disappeared into nothing.

Everything was silent as the mages were deathly stil. Hoping to wake from the terrible dream. It took at least a good week before everyone realized the mages were really gone and everyone once again fell into dispare for their lost Nakama.


	2. Searching

So this story is kind of moving backwards, I’ll try and make it as least confusing as possible.

Lucy had always wondered why the Heatfilia women always looked the same for generation upon generation up to four hundred years ago. Anna had been the first known Heatfilia woman, at least that had made history. It had alway struck Lucy as odd, that also when they married the men always took the woman’s name, and only bore a single female child.

One day when Lucy had been looking into her history she struggled to find any information. Usually the names of her defendants were listed and it followed back a few cycles to Anna, yet there was no more history past her. There wasn’t much of a life story on Anna either. It was like she popped up, had a child and then a few years later made a pact with Zeref and died sending the slayers to the future. Besides Anna’s big move in history nothing happened for those 400 years until Layla. Even with nothing happening the same occurrence began, a woman born of the Heartphillia name blonde hair brown eyes, was a celestial mage, most of them very weak, before they became a young adult had their own female child and then passed away once they were a few years old.

It’s not like it was an exact pattern, sometimes the numbers were streched. Anna had died when her child was just three years old, and between her and Lucy own mother who died when Lucy was seven there was another Heartphillia who lived to see her daughter turn ten before she died. It was always an incurable, unknown distease or untimely accident. How Lucy had never thought to look into this before was strange. It was also incredibly odd that no matter where she looked, other than when they were born, where they lived, who they married, who they bore and when they died not a lot of informations was listed on the Heartphillia women. Even on her own mother.

Lucy had even asked Crux on the topic and he said he couldn’t give her any inormation. Not that he didn’t have any that he couldnt give it to her. So obviously there was something much bigger at play and Stache Face knew about it yet wouldn’t tell her. This was something Lucy had kept to herself over the years, simply researching it when she had the time. She dared not to tell a soul, because if there was something her family was hiding she didn’t want anyone else to know. Besides that everyone had other things to worry about.

The guild had disbanded for a year and everyone mourned their losses and grew as people. Some came back as couples and other didn’t come back at all. Not that Lucy could blame anyone, she had her own issues she had to deal with over that year. She could now proficiently use her water magic she was gifted by Aquarius, she had come to terms with her loss of the spirit but was hopeful for the rebirth of her key. In that mean time she started gathering more friends and found an ancient spell that she could use to track down keys.

She had acquired Canes Venatici, Pegasus, Musca, and most importantly Draco. Draco although incredibly sought after and very strong... he had reservations in working with Lucy. Draco is a tall man, in his human form, with long slightly tamed blue, black and purple hair. So mixed together that you couldn’t give it an exact color because all three were mixed in very well. His eyes are a eerie silver that look like they could cut right through you. But whevenever he gazed at Lucy, which was rarely his eyes held so much pain. Something that made their working relationship very difficult. He has muscle that is normally hidden behind a dark black trench coat, but showed off his face and hands that were of a tan complexion. He usues galaxy dragon magic. Able to fly in his dragon form to many places. Lucy often didn’t even call upon him.

Now though the guild is back together, and everyone is as strong as ever. There is still the pending feeling of Ancologia on the horizon. For the guild has yet to defeat the black dragon of the apocalypse. Master Laxus however has all of us training regularly and coninuting to improve ourselves and the guild.

Lucy sighs leaning back to rub her tired eyes. She has book and books loaded with notes on her family heritage and and clues to inormations on Anna. Hell she even had a note book riddled with info that she can remember from all of her time with her mom. There’s something about their family that is just way too odd. It’s times like these when Lucy is sitting here alone in the shadowed apartment that she wishes she was closers to her friends again. Yet she was the one who helped push everyone away. Yes she had gotten over the loss of Aquarius, but now with more hints and ideas popping up about her family troubles now she wished she had someone to lean on. She can’t share her stress with even her spirits! Because they all tell her to leave the topic alone. She has been made to put them in her underwear drawer when she wishes to research without their knowledge. She had gotten the drawer runed in order to keep people out and in turn keep the stuff in there in there. So this way they couldn’t peep on her. The first time she did it Loke though almost had a heart attack and she had to talk him down.

Lucy was closer now to her spirits than ever before, even in history she hadn’t found any information on Star dress binding. Her connection gained with them however just made her feel even worse when they weren’t around. They became her family in that year of solitude, now sometimes normal humans and other mages seem so odd to her. Sometimes Lucy feels like she doesn’t even belong on Earthland anymore and would be better off in the celestial realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is soooo hard to write! And I don’t have anyone to bounce ideas off of. I know I have this set as just Lucy right now but how would you all feel about a pairing? Plus be warned some things obviously don’t follow the normal arch timelines in the anime. Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!


	3. Losing her Marbles

I want to applogise from the long wait on an update, I have an idea on what I want to accomplish with this story however nothing has been outlined. If you want to be my sounding board let me know!

Also: sorry is the username change is weird.

Lucy had finally hit her 21st birthday, however even in the midst of everyday guild chaos nobody seemed to remember. She started to feel as possibly the guild was forgetting her little by little. There were times when she was gone for long periods of time hunting down a usually bad lead on info of her great great grandmother but normally when nakama return they are supposed to be greeted and asked about their travels yet Lucy was lucky to receive a warm smile from Mira or the master when he was actually there. That foreign feeling that Lucy always felt as a small child was really beginning to rear it’s ugly head again, it didn’t help that her magic was currently very unstable. When she had first called out Crux filled with anxiety the old cross had simply told her to start using her magic more. Trying to control the fluctuation in her magic enough to actually hold open a steady stream for her spirits caused for not only randomly slammed shut gates but also small eruptions of magic fired around her. The first time she tried her own magic almost burnt her hair off.

Along with the odd magic came strange dreams. Every. Single. Night. Often times she woke up so confused because the dreams felt just so real. Sometimes she swore the memories or creations of her imagination actually occurred. Yet Lucy tried with all her might not to think that way, some of the things she saw, some of the things she felt, even some of the things she heard down right terrified her. It was getting to the point that Lucy was starting to struggle with identifying what was reality and what was not. Most events were completely inconceivable such as moments of her in the spirit realm with Draco as he smiled and laughed with her, others like being on Tenarou discussing plans with the dark mage Zeref that literally felt so real because of not only the details she could pull and recognize but also the deep twisting in her gut she remembers having when first faced with the mage himself.

Lucy’s sleep schedule turned to complete shit because if she slept the dreams plagued her well into her waking hours. Lucy often found herself contemplating if someone was haunting her dreams or implanting such moments to literally drive her insane. So she consumed caffeine and meditated, did her absolute best to only sleep when necessary. During this time period of her stunts because she knew how unhappy her spirits would be she often locked them up in her drawer and didn’t bother taking them out at all. Lucy knew the time was coming, sooner rather than later she would crumble and Loke would finally brake himself through the block she put on his gate in order to try and change her mind. Lucy however, was not expecting to happen so soon.

It was the third week of the intense and surreal dreaming, Lucy was on her third day going without sleep when she looked at the evening stars and completely passed out without warning. When her eyes fluttered open Lucy found herself in her bed, with the curtains drawn, the blanket rucked up to her chin and a cool rag sitting on her forehead. Her hair was ratty and her skin felt both clammy and grossly sweaty all at the same time. As her eyes adjusted she heard footfalls indicating someone was headed in here, looking at the doorway what she expected was a Lion with a wild orange mane and prim black suit, what she had not expected was a tall tanned dragon spirit with his vortex hair pulled out of his face and simply wearing a long sleeved shirt and black pants.

Emotions warred within her at the sight of Draco, happiness, weariness, contentment, and lastly fear. Making his way further into her room Lucy was greatly surprised to see him holding a steaming cup of tea and a bowl a soup. Without a word he set both items on her nightstand never taking his eyes away from her as he settled himself on the edge of her bed. Gentle yet firm Draco helped her weary body sit up and lean against her pillows enough to consume what he had brought her. Brown eyes locked with silver and for a brief moment Lucy thought she had never seen such a beautifully haunting color.

“Vos tacebitis” Left her mouth before she could even stop to ponder the words. Yet watching the usually stoic mans eyes widen and mouth open even the slightest sent weird warm tingles through her body. She recognized them as Latin, but would need to look up the meaning later. His hand slowly crept closer to her face as they continued to stare at one another. Even though Lucy did not have any dreams from when she passed out this moment as his finger tips ghosted over her cheek caused images to burn themselves into her mind. Draco dressed to the nines surrounded by other spirits in the spirit world with a smile that lit up his face. Him fighting in a war she did not recognize enough to name but knew she was there with him. Draco again crying at the feet of Stache Face begging for something she did not know, and finally his eyes gazing into hers with so much love and devotion it caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

Coming back to the present she watched at his eyes saddened before narrowing and he withdrew himself from her. However this spirit obviously had the answers that she had been looking for and she knew somehow that if she tried hard enough he would give her something to work with. Following his hand as it moved back into his lap Lucy pulled the sheets from over her and crawled over to the man. His eyes stayed narrowed and focused on hers as her scantily clad body in only a big tee shirt started to move upon him. Surprisingly again Draco did not move away as Lucy settled herself within his lap, his hands fell lax next to his thighs. Draco’s form still towered over her as her face barely reached his chin, but she wasn’t going to give up quite yet. Ignoring the weird steady thrum of her magic as she settled Lucy brought both of her hand up to cup the spirits face.

Lucy could just tell by his eyes alone he was holding himself back from something, no more likely from her. Lucy focused her gaze upon his face taking in every single detail she could, from the white specs in his already glowing eyes, to the strong straight nose, small upper lip with a much large bottom one she got the random urge to bite. Dark lashes and dark brows that contrasted to his spotless alabaster skin. His jaw delicate yet sharp accented by high prominent cheek bones. Pulling back the pieces of hair that covered his ears she was not surprised to find the slips slightly pointed, his right ear held a golden swirling orb that dangled that Lucy couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from. Draco’s hand however pulled her from her stupor as his long fingers pulled her chin up to once again meet his gaze, Lucy barely saw the emotion of hesitance flicker deep within his swirling pools before his lips met hers. Soft, so soft Lucy almost believed she was still dreaming his lips met hers. A simple brush of skin yet every emotion was running on high, her magic surged forward threatening to break through her skin at the contact. She couldn’t decipher how to even broach the topic of what just occurred with the only spirit Lucy thought actually hated her guts. On top of that how Lucy had always believed intimacy between key holder and spirit was strictly forbidden. As her thoughts swirled deeper and deeper into a mass of pure chaos a deep rumbling chuckle had every thought completely halting to zero in on the man still holding her in his lap. Although deep and gravely his laughter was light and sent a weird buzzing through her heart.

“Cor meum..” He whispered “Sweetest dreams.”

Lucy heard his last softly spoken words as once again the darkness took her under.

Waking up again to find everything that she thought to have happened seemly not there, not even the dishes in the sink she chalked it up to very surreal dreams. What she couldn’t seem to explain however was the deep pull towards the night sky and the thought that she really needed to go on an adventure to the outer most island of Ca Elum.

-Fin Chapt-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah like I said if you’re interested in being a sounding board let me know.
> 
> Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Fairy Tale are reserved to Hiro.
> 
> On another note this story is about to go out on a limb and possibly mind fuxx you all. Good luck. 
> 
> Okay cliffhanger, but just be patient with me. The next chapters will come out soon enough. Follow, favorite and review. Lots of love! Write on!


End file.
